Chase Stevens
| birth_place = Santa Maria, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Nashville, Tennessee | billed = | trainer = Tracey Smothers Mike Samples | debut = 1998 | retired = }} Chase Stevens (January 17, 1979) is an American professional wrestler. He is known for his work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling where he was a member of The Naturals alongside his tag team partner Andy Douglas. Career After attending a wrestling training session, in order to watch a friend, Stevens decided to become a wrestler and joined the training school. After several weeks, veteran wrestler Tracy Smothers took him under his wing and became his trainer and mentor. Stevens debuted in 1998 under a mask as "Glacius", losing to fellow trainee Johnny B. Dazzled. Stevens found a niche as a tag team specialist, teaming with Blaze as "High Velocity" and Cassidy O'Reilly as "The Hotshots". The latter team appeared with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling in July 2002, and were given full-time contracts. The team split when Reilly left TNA due to travel problems, and Stevens was sent to USA Championship Wrestling for seasoning. In USA Championship Wrestling Stevens was placed in a tag team with Andy Douglas by Bob Ryder. While on a fishing trip they chose the name "Natural Heat", which was later shortened to "The Naturals". The Naturals became a pair of sneaky, cheating heels. The Naturals began working for Jerry Lawler's Memphis Wrestling promotion in 2003, where they were renamed "The Alternative Express". The Alternative Express - a gothic pair of rock fans who wore black clothing and recolored their hair and fingernails - were managed by The Goddess Athena. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling The Naturals The Naturals were brought into TNA in late 2003, immediately beginning a lengthy feud with America's Most Wanted. In the course of the feud, they defeated America's Most Wanted for the NWA World Tag Team Championships on July 7, 2004 in a twelve second long match after hitting James Storm with one of the title belts. The Naturals successfully defended their titles against Triple X, but were eventually beaten by Chris Harris and Elix Skipper (one member of each team) on September 8, 2004. In 2005, The Naturals formed a stable with Chris Candido, who also became their manager. On April 26, they defeated America's Most Wanted to become NWA World Tag Team Champions for a second time. The sudden death of Candido two days later led to a surge in popularity for The Naturals, eventually turning them into fan favorites. On June 19, 2005 at Slammiversery The Naturals were assisted in a title defence against Team Canada by Jimmy Hart. They were managed by Hart throughout mid-2005, with their reign ending on the October 22 episode of TNA Impact!. Then they lost to America's Most Wanted following interference from Jeff Jarrett and Gail Kim. They were defeated by AMW in their rematch at Bound for Glory (2005) on October 23, again following interference from Kim. During the October 25 Impact! tapings, Stevens injured his neck after landing badly during a match. He was diagnosed as having suffered an avulsion fracture of his C5 and C6 vertebrae, in addition to herniating his C4 vertebra (described by TNA as the "mildest form of trauma associated with a broken neck"). The injury did not require surgery, and Stevens returned for TNA Genesis on November 13, teaming with Douglas and Lance Hoyt in a loss to the Diamonds in the Rough. In April 2006, Stevens began a bit of singles work in light of his partner being injured by Scott Steiner. Stevens' singles run did not go overly well, as he was unable to post a victory in any of his competitions, losing to Samoa Joe twice, Abyss once, and in the Xscape match at the Lockdown event. In June 2006, Stevens and Douglas began to be managed by the returning Shane Douglas after he approached them, asking to be their manager. The duo accepted his offer and were shown "training" in several vignettes which aired on Impact!. Newly Franchised At TNA Victory Road 2006 The Naturals returned in brand new black and yellow attire (to replace their black and pink attire) and were managed by Shane Douglas. They were called 'The Newly Franchised Naturals' in reference to Shane's nickname 'The Franchise'. and beat The Diamonds In The Rough. On the August 17 edition of Impact!, Stevens defeated Chris Harris from America's Most Wanted, Frankie Kazarian, and B.G. James of The James Gang to win a tag team championship shot for him and Dougles. Shane took their tag title match away from them after they lost a match on Impact! to teach them a lesson. They then won a Tag Team "Triple Chance" Battle Royal the following month at TNA No Surrender 2006. This suggested that their push that had been going for several months would finally conclude with them getting a tag title shot at Bound for Glory (2006), but they ended up losing a Four Corners Match on the undercard of the show, not even getting the title shot. Many thought this signaled the end of the Newly Franchised storyline, but suddenly, The Naturals began a feud with Team 3D and defeated them in a Tables match on TNA's primetime debut. Then it started speculation that the storyline would once again get better for The Naturals, but then on the December 21 episode of Impact! Shane turned his back on The Naturals after they lost the second Tables Match to Team 3D, saying "This experiment is over". Many were confused by this angle, as it went back and forth between them rising to the top and suddenly falling back down several times before the plug was pulled. Stevens wrestled Lance Hoyt at TNA's Final Resolution pay-per-view, on January 14. He lost the match, which led to Shane coming out asking why he was wearing the Franchised gear, when he said the experiment was over. This led to Stevens shoving him, with security separating the two. On May 10 both Stevens and Douglas were released from their contracts. World Wrestling Entertainment Stevens alongside his Naturals partner, Andy Douglas, were originally going to receive a try-out match for WWE at a Raw taping in September, but was cancelled when Douglas posted the tryout information on his Myspace without WWE's permission. Stevens later appeared on the March 21, 2008 edition of Friday Night SmackDown, alongside his Naturals partner Andy Douglas and wearing the Naturals attire, fighting in a losing effort to The Big Show. He made another appearance on the September 16, 2008 edition of ECW, losing to Jack Swagger and again the next week against Mike Knox. Independent circuit (2007–present) Shortly after Stevens was released from WWE, he returned to wrestle on the southeast independent circuit with Naturals partner Andy Douglas. He has wrestled in many organizations such as Showtime All-Star Wrestling, United States Wrestling Organization, United Wrestling Association and The Jerry Lawler Tribute Show where he and Andy Douglas defeated Big Bully Douglas and Seven. In late 2008 Andy Douglas turned on Stevens while Stevens teamed with Arrick Andrews and Nikki Vaughn in a tag team match against the A-Team thus Douglas aligned himself with The A-Team joining TNA Alumni, David Young and Rick Santel. This created a bitter rivalry between the two spanning over a year long and culminating in several matches, until Andy's retirement in early 2010. Chase Stevens is a former SAW International Heavyweight Champion, a championship he won from Kid Kash on the same night Andy Douglas and himself, had their final war. He lost the title to Phill Shatter. On September 28, 2012, Stevens defeated Matt Hardy in Pigeon Forge, Tennessee at KFW Black Harvest 2012. On October 20, 2012, Stevens defeated John Skyler, Jon Malus and Sixx at WrestleForce Fall Brawl 3: All Or Nothing to win the WrestleForce Championship. On November 3, 2012, at Crossfire Wrestling's TV Taping The Hot Shots (Cassidy Riley & Chase Stevens) defeated Diamonds in the Rough (David Young & Sigmon) in Nashville, Tennessee. On May 17, 2013, at WrestleForce Revenge Stevens teamed with TNA Superstars Crimson, D.O.C and Gunner defeating Team WrestleForce Brady Pierce, Cedric Alexander, John Skyler & Jon Malus. On May 30, 2014, Stevens participated in a match for the UCW (Universal Championship Wrestling) Heavyweight title in a street fight, but lost the match. He faced Rhyno after "The Headliner" Chris Michaels was a no-show. On June 14, 2013, Stevens challenged Rob Conway for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at the NWA SAW Gathering of the Champions event, the match ended in a draw after time had expired. In 2014, Chase Stevens participated in a Triple Threat Match in Puerto Rico for the Entertainment Wrestling Organization's (EWO) World Championship against Dameon Slugga and Mike Piconose, during EWO's "Renacer" (Reborn) event, where Stevens successfully captured the championship. Return to TNA (2013) Stevens returned to TNA on March 17, 2013 as he took part in 10 man Battle Royal which featured TNA Wrestlers from the past and present, the match was won by Matt Morgan On March 18, 2013, The Hot Shots (Cassidy Riley & Chase Stevens) were defeated by the Aces & Eights (Wes Brisco & Garett Bischoff) in the first round of the TNA Tag Team Tournament. Global Force Wrestling (2015) On May 11, 2015, Stevens was announced as part of the roster for the Global Force Wrestling (GFW) promotion. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Death Valley driver **Shooting star press *'Signature moves' **''Chaser'' (Hammerlock DDT) **Diving clothesline **Moonsault Championships and accomplishments *'American Pro Wrestling Alliance' **APWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Bobby Shields, Christian York, Jock Samson and The Stro (1) and Damon Divine (1) *'Big Bad Wrestling' **BBW Championship (1 time) **BBW 24/7 Championship (1 time) **BBW Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Birchfield Promotions' **BPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Andy Douglas *'Battle Zone Wrestling' **BZW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Coliseum Championship Wrestling' **CCW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **CCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Entertainment Wrestling Organization' **EWO World Championship (1 time) *'Great Championship Wrestling' **GCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Andy Douglas *'Hardcore Wrestling Federation' **HWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Andy Douglas *'NWA Florida' **NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Omni Pro Wrestling' **Omni Pro Mid-South Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #90 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2005 *'Showtime All-Star Wrestling' **SAW International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Totally Lethal Wrestling' **TLW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Andy Douglas *'Tri-State International Wrestling Association' **TSIWA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **TSIWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' **UCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'USA Championship Wrestling' **USACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **USACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Andy Douglas *'United Wrestling Association' **UWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Organization' **USWO Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'WrestleForce' **WrestleForce Championship (1 time) External links * Chase Stevens Profile on CAGEMATCH * Chase Stevens Profile on Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:1979 births Category:1998 debuts Category:!Bang! alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni Category:Great Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Charlotte alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Main Event alumni Category:NWA New Beginnings alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Rampage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Vanguard Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleForce current roster Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association current roster Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Warriors 4 Christ Wrestling alumni Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni